parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 6
they enter the nursery window Peter Pan overthre Tink in its tent is it in there she flies into the tent and nods no Peter Pan its must be here somewhere suddenly Tinkerbell turns a musicbox on and it plays Peter Pan Tink stop playing and help me find my shadow shadow shadow she flies by and suddenly hears it in the draw Peter Pan huh he opens the draw and chases his shadow and tackles it and tries to stick it on with soap and Wendy wakes up Wendy Peter Pan oh Peter you know you look exactly the way i thought you would taller perhaps i saved your shadow for you i hope it isnt rumpled she suddenly sees him trying to stick it on with soap oh you cant stick it on with soap Peter it needs sowing thats the proper way to do it of course i never thought of it that way sowing shadows perhaps dont you agree i knew Nana had it and i know it was youres the moment i saw it sit down it wont take long she really is not vicious shes a wonderful nurse but father says Peter Pan girls talk too much Wendy yes girls talk too much oh Peter Pan well get on with it girl Wendy my name is Wendy Wendy Moria Angela Darling Peter Pan Wendys enough Wendy oh so how did Nana get your shadow Peter Peter Pan she chomped at me the other night in the window Wendy what were you doing there Peter Pan i came to listen to your stories Wendy my stories but theyre all about you Peter Pan of course thats why i like them she finishes sowing his shadow in Peter Pan i tell them to the Lost Boys Wendy the Lost Boys oh i remember theyre your men Peter Pan ah huh Wendy i wont be seeing you tomorrow Peter Pan why Wendy becuase i have to grow up tomorrow Peter Pan grow up Wendy tonights my last night in the nursery Peter Pan but that means nomore stories Wendy hmm mm Peter Pan no i wont have it come on Wendy where are we going Peter Pan to neverland Wendy neverland Peter Pan you ll never grow up there Wendy oh Peter it would be so wonderful but wait what would mother say Peter Pan mother whats mother Wendy why Peter a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and reads you stories Peter Pan good you can be our mother Wendy now wait a minute i ll have to pack i couldnt stay too long ah neverland oh Peter im so happy i think i ll give you a kiss Peter Pan whats a kiss Wendy well i ll show you she walks over to kiss him but Tinkerbell yanks her on the hair Wendy ouch Peter Pan stop it Tink he chaes her around the room which wakes Michael up Michael John John wake up hes here John huh Jiminy Gruffi whats that Peter Pan Tinkerbell i dont know what got into her Michael hello Peter Pan im Michael John my name is John how do you do Peter Pan hello Tummi hi Peter im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Gruffi im Gruffi Grammi im Grammi Cubbi im Cubbi Sunni and im Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Peter Pan nice to meet you Michael woo a firefly Wendy a pixie John amazing and Tinkerbell babbles Tummi ah Peter what is the pixie doing Peter Pan shes talking Wendy what did she say Peter Pan she says youre a big ugly girl ha ha ha Sunni now thats not nice Wendy yeah becuase i think shes lovely Category:Peter Pan Parts